


［all云］上流玩法  02

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 9





	［all云］上流玩法  02

03.

崔始源解着金钟云的衬衫的手有些颤抖，太近了，他盯着金钟云微微张开的小嘴，几乎闻得到他身上隐隐散发出来的牡丹香。

“始源呐，干嘛呢…”

金钟云半睁开眼睛看着他，崔始源定了定神，“哥我看你有些醉了，想着帮你把衣服脱了…”

金钟云闭起眼睛轻轻笑着，“诶一古，这点事你叫叫我就好了啊。”说着就坐起身脱下了自己的衬衫，面对哥哥的突然靠近，崔始源却突然有些手足无措，他甚至能感受到金钟云的发丝轻轻扫过他发烫的耳廓。

随着脱衣服的动作，金钟云的腿也不安分起来，不知有意还是无意，崔始源感觉他的脚心在自己大腿内侧蹭了两下，本就硬着的性器这下更是发痛了。

“你怎么不脱，不睡觉吗？我好困。”崔始源看着金钟云大大方方的露出上半身，自下向上看他的那眼神里，透着湿漉漉的像小动物一般的毛绒感。他只觉得喉咙都在发烧，几乎就要落荒而逃了，可金钟云的下一句话又让他牢牢钉在原地。

“一起睡吧…我有点害怕。”

崔始源只好硬着头皮在金钟云的目光里也脱了衣服一起躺下了，“睡吧哥，我陪着你，不怕的。”

金钟云含含糊糊的嗯了一声，过了一会又转过身来，“不行，我睡不着，聊聊天吧。”

会不会…太近了…这姿势几乎可以称得上依偎，崔始源感觉到金钟云温热的鼻息洒在自己的锁骨旁边，泛起一层细小的痒，顺着神经末梢全都汇集到下身的那一处，而金钟云那边已经自顾自的说起来。

“啊真羡慕始源你，还能去国外读书。一定交了女朋友吧。诶一古多好啊，我每天胳膊都要酸死了，那训练真不是给人做的啊。”

而这边崔始源已经听不太到金钟云究竟说了些什么，他的全部注意力都集中在金钟云贴着自己的腿上，和他的人一样纤细的，甚至感受得到自己送给他的红绳带来的摩擦感。

崔始源不是傻子，再怎么迟钝他也反应过来了今天是金钟云有意撩拨，想到了这层崔始源也不再扭捏，大胆的把人搂进怀里，“我没有交女朋友。哥不是知道吗，我喜欢的一直都是你。”

没有给人说不的机会，崔始源堵住还想说什么的小嘴，勾着人的舌尖交缠，“为什么让其他人上你的床呢？如果随便谁都能爬上你的床，为什么不找我，我看起来不能满足哥吗？”

“嗯…始源呐…喜欢哥要早点说啊，哥也喜欢你。”低哑又带着情欲的声音此时更像是催化剂，原来真的有这么软的身体，原来他的嘴唇比想象的还要好亲，原来这比自己做过的那些梦还要美妙。

充满遐想空间的呻吟很快就填满了这房间，他们在空荡的房间做爱，惨白的月光照进来，像镀着圣光的壁画。而究竟是谁更如愿以偿，大概只有黑夜才知道。

金钟云虽说没有表面上醉的那么厉害，总归是有些醉意的，等崔始源再从后面插进来的时候他真的累极了，偏偏崔始源还不给他个痛快。

“啊哥答应我嘛，我会好好保护哥的，跟我在一起吧。”

金钟云被他磨的受不了，只能应了他，“啊知道了知道了，你这狗崽子啊西…快点进来。”

等结束了金钟云累的睁不开眼，崔始源把人抱进浴缸仔仔细细的清理一番，把人擦干的时候，他虔诚的像是抚摸一件珍贵的瓷器。

他在金钟云已经睡熟的面庞上烙下轻柔的一吻。

“这样哥就是我的了，就算心不在我这也没关系。”

04.

第二天金钟云醒来的时候已经是快中午了，睁开眼正对上崔始源深邃的眸子。

他昨天睡的简直不要太好，整个身体都清清爽爽，四肢百骸充满了力量，他跟崔始源在一起的时候确实是安心的，要知道他从父母去世后就再也没睡过一个好觉。

刚醒来的人总是带着那么一点柔软和慵懒，再加上金钟云本身的声线，让这句“你醒好早”自然而然的就多了那么些撒娇的意味。

崔始源闻言亲昵的去亲了亲金钟云的鼻尖，“哥酒醒了吗？还记得昨晚答应了我什么嘛？”一边问着，手也不安分的贴着人腰上的软肉摩挲。

金钟云轻轻一笑，勾着人的脖子结结实实的来了个深吻，“那我要是说不记得了呢？不如我们始源想办法帮我想起来吧？”

“乐意至极。”

于是两个人又掉进荒淫的漩涡里，一直到太阳快下山才结束这场情欲的斗争。

金钟云踢了踢崔始源，“我饿了。”

“喂你那么多还没吃饱？”崔始源打趣着，却被穿上裤子不认人的哥哥丢了一个枕头。

“等会我要走了。”金钟云又点了一支烟，“你不回家？你爸妈不是等着你回去？”

“哥去哪？”

“这不是你该问的事，明天我上午还得去开会，明晚上才回来。”他一边穿衣服一边说着，却又被崔始源拉回腿上坐下。

“哥你好绝情，刚睡完就走。”堂堂崔氏集团的少董装起狗狗来倒是一点不含糊。

“那明天晚上来接我，钟云哥哥好好安慰安慰我们小源宝贝，乖哈。”说着又和崔始源亲的难舍难分才罢休。

“走了，钥匙给你，明天晚上五点来接我。”

崔始源倒也没再挽留，把钥匙郑重其事的收进西装最隐秘的口袋之后，给人打了个电话，然后就也穿上衣服出了门。

05.

金钟云站在公司的顶楼望着首尔的夜景，默默盘算着可能的人，他心里模模糊糊有个轮廓，却又怎么都抓不住。

金家虽然做的是违法生意，但是也向来都是和气生财，从不挡别人的路。赌场里有时候不少混进来做皮肉生意的，金家还能尽量睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是那些做白面生意的是绝对不允许进的。

难道是因为这个？金钟云有些苦恼的陷入沉思。

另一边崔始源出了门没有回崔氏而是先回了自己的住处。

他打定主意要彻底侵占金钟云的生活，所以按照刚刚所看到的让人照着原样把金钟云家里那些东西都准备了一份一样的，连带着把自己的那份也跟着配成了情侣款。

等准备完这些他才去了公司，眉目间的冷峻又在看到办公桌上他和金钟云的合照时柔软下来。

照片里的两个少年还只是十三四岁的光景，崔始源拿着那相框坐下，眼中闪动的却是有些疯狂的爱意。

他还记得以前他总是去金钟云家玩，彼时的自己在金钟云眼里还是又白又嫩的奶团子，身体也单薄，经常被金钟云拉去揉圆搓扁，他也只知道跟着哥哥吃吃的笑。

可是那天不知怎么在藏到一个屋子里之后怎么都出不去了 ，房间好像自动落了锁，现在想来应该是金家的什么应急装置吧。

那时候他才不过十岁出头，也是在那时候第一次发现自己有幽闭恐惧症这种东西。一开始他还能努力让自己冷静下来，因为自己已经是十岁的成熟小孩了，可是很快他就开始了心悸胸闷不停的冒冷汗。

“钟云哥！钟云哥哥！”他只能大声的叫着哥哥的名字，可是没有回应。

慢慢他感觉呼吸更困难了，手和脚都开始不听使唤的发颤，就在他觉得自己快晕过去的时候，是金钟云打开了那扇门。

“始源？你怎么在这？”

金钟云只是看到家里的封闭室好像进去了人，当然他一开始以为是小不点或者melo。尽管金钟云只是无意之举，甚至他也根本没发现崔始源不见了。

可在崔始源的眼里金钟云几乎就是救世主一般，带着光和空气走进来。

于是他就那样陷进去了，他从此全心全意的爱着他的天神。

“嗡…”

手机的振动打断了崔始源的思绪。

“喂？哦圭贤啊…”

“呀始源呐！快来机场接我，我到首尔了！”

“你来首尔了？你们考完试了？”

“对啊，我跟你又不是一届，就是比你们结束的早啊。快点别废话了，我家宝贝要冻死了。”

“你还给你男朋友带来了？啊知道了知道了，臭小子。”

崔始源无奈的笑笑，又用拇指眷恋的抚摸了一下相框就抓起手机开车去机场了。

TBC.


End file.
